


The App

by FruitfulMind



Category: Parks and Recreation, Pokemon GO
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, in which Leslie becomes inspired, this is really common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Knope has been waiting years for more attention to Pawnee’s natural parks. What happens when she gets her wish, at the hands of an app? (Based on a Tumblr post by Osointricate. Link in the authors notes. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The App

**Author's Note:**

> http://osointricate.tumblr.com/post/147164610047/osointricate-osointricate-imagine-the

"Ann Perkins!" Shouted the rather perky sounding man from across the hall; Leslie could never figure out how he was so happy at seven in the morning, much less on a day like today. Still, while jogging in place, he flagged down her best friend. He seemed to check his wrist every so often with a pearly white grin. "Are we still on for later?" He asked Ann. Leslie felt herself swell up with pride at it, smiling towards Ann. But the look her best friend cast Chris, she looked almost nervous.

"Of course," she said, her voice raising sightly, calming herself, "Of course." She smiled at him.

Leslie smiled between the two of them, catching their eyes. "So," she asked as casually as Leslie could ask, not noticing the way Ann's eyebrows furrowed. "What's this about a date?" Leslie smiled at him, her eyebrows raising. She turned her head a bit, looking rather happy that her best friend, her lovely Ann, was having a time out with her long-time husband.

"Oh, Leslie Knope! I hadn't noticed you there," he said. Leslie felt herself deflate just a bit. The beginning of the day was fantastic; New people in hoards coming to the parks, enjoying the wildlife. But the day was starting to dull a tad, they weren't enjoying the sights, they were enjoying their phones more!

'Pokemon' as Tom had called it, they were more interested in looking at their phones. She felt a niggle of fear that Eagleton was having much more success with their citizens looking at their phones, but she decided to put it behind her. If they couldn't get people to stop looking at their phones, they'd have to come up with an alternative.

"Yes, actually! Ann and I are going into town to--"

"Look for new clothes for Oliver." Ann quickly interjected, looking towards Chris with a look that said 'STOP!' He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just wasn't as good at face reading as Leslie was.

Chris barked out a quick laugh, putting his free hand on Ann's shoulder. "What! No!" He said, still smiling all the while. "We're going to PokeWalk! Did you forget?" He looked momentarily worried for his wife, his smile quickly vanishing off his face.  Leslie stood between the two, their voices seemingly cutting out as she quickly tried to piece together what Chris meant by PokeWalk. Poke... She was sure that had other meanings.

Her face contorted in a near pout as she looked to Ann, disbelief and anger across her features. "Sweet...sweet Ann," she began, "out of everyone who I ever considered a friend." She heard Ann visibly sigh at this, no doubt knowing how she'll have to calm her way out of this one. "You're into this Pokemon too? What about being a nurse?" She asked, her mind coming back to how everyone was looking at their phones.

"Leslie..." Her voice was soft, as if she was trying to reason with a child. She stood her ground, looking more and more nurse like than she had in ages. "it's actually really healthy." She tried not to react to Leslie's look of disdain and roll of eyes. "I'm being serious, more and more people are exercising." She explained, not once cutting her eyes away from the woman. "Meeting new people, seeing new things. They're not always walking around, looking at their phone."

Chris cut in, nodding his head. "It says right away: Be aware of your surroundings!"

"That's right," she placed a hand on her husband's arm, her smile slightly showing, but her eyes serious. "You still have some people getting hurt," she said. Leslie agreed with her, nodding. "But," Ann continued, "you have people who are saving lives, meeting people and enjoying the outdoors."

Leslie took in consideration her friend's comment, but still didn't budge from her position on the app. People should be looking at the world around them, not virtual creatures. If Ann had deserted her, she'd have to find another person who would agree with her. Ron, more than likely, but she didn't want to ask for his help. She felt more than a little upset that their weren't too many women who shared her ideals, unless she could write a letter to Michelle Obama...

"Leslie? Are you listening?" Ann asked.

Huh?" Leslie shook from her daydream of writing to Michelle Obama, meeting Barack, and becoming a town (and national) hero. "Yeah, Pokemon helps getting out, getting exercise, getting hurt." She listed off the main reasons as she tried to fight her daydreams off. "I have to talk to the First Lady." She proudly said, edging her way out the doors.

Chris and Ann looked after her, the latter speaking up. "She... didn't hear a thing I said did she?" Ann sighed a bit, already knowing the answer to her question.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want to see more of this, any comments are helpful! I've some ideas, but decided to start small for the first (?) parter. :)


End file.
